Navarra
Chalcedonian (824-867) Catholic (867-1560) Reformed (1560-1589)|culture = Basque|tech_group = Western|capital = Nafarroa (210) (824-1512) Bearno (176) (1512-1589)|development = 5 (The Old Gods) 13 (Holy Roman Empire) 6 (Stamford Bridge & The Third Crusade) 7 (The Mongol Empire) 46 (The Mongol Invasion) 7 (The Hundred Years War-The Fall of Byzantium) 19 (A New World! & War of the League of Cambrai) 12 (Eighty Years War) 17 (Present Day)* *If released from France.|rank = Kingdom|government = Feudal Monarchy (824-1512) Despotic Monarchy (1512-1560) Administrative Monarchy (1560-1589)}} Navarra is a Basque country that is playable from 824 to August 2nd, 1589. On August 2nd, 1589, Navarra is annexed by France. However, Navarra will keep its cores on the Basque provinces in Europe of Vizcaya, Navarra, Labourd. Navarra is used to represent a Basque nation for nationalist and separatist movements in Spain and France within the more modern centuries of the timeline (20th/21st centuries). However, Navarra does not have cores on the Spanish Basque provinces in the Present Day to represent the peace made between the Spanish government and the Basque separatists. See also: Castile, Aragon, England, France, Spain, Cordoba, Vasconia, Aquitaine Strategy Decisions Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Primary culture is in the Iberian Culture Group or * Primary culture is Basque * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Spain ** European Union ** France ** Granada ** Andalusia ** Cordoba ** The Knights * Spain does not exist * Has an Administrative Technology of at least 10. * Is not in the Muslim religion group. * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a steppe nomad * An Islamic nation does not own a province in Iberia * Owns core provinces: Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Castilla La Vieja (215), Salamanca (216), Sevilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), Granada (223). Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Spain * (If owned) Madrid becomes the new capital. * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of Iberia, except the areas of: Alentejo, Beiras, Macaronesia. * Set government rank to Kingdom if Duchy. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form French Nation Requirements: * Primary Culture is: **In the French Culture Group or **Is Basque or **Is Breton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** France ** France ** Vichy France ** Francia ** Spain ** European Union * France does not exist * France does not exist * Administrative Technology of at least 32 * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a colonial nation * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Maine, Berry, Vermandois, Paris, Orleanais, Nemours, and Champagne Upon Enactment: * Country changes to France * France gains permanent claim on the regions of Gallia, Aquitania, and Occitania. * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Gain 25 Prestige. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Navarran Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +20% Naval Force Limit Modifier # -20% Light Ship Cost Ideas: # Dorretxeak: +10% Fort Defense # Navarrese Company: -25% Mercenary Maintenance Modifier # Intrepid Pioneers: +20 Global Settler Increase # Transatlantic Whaling: +10% Production Efficiency # Cross-Pyrenean Trade: -5% Technology Cost & +25% Trade Steering # Royal Basque Society: -10% Idea Cost # End of the Fueros: -10% Stability Cost Modifier Ambitions: # +10% Trade Effiency Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Basque countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Western countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Administrative Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:European Union Category:Basque (subculture) countries